It Was Just A Prank
by Ai-Itsumo
Summary: It was a prank for blackmail...and then he found out and it all just...changed.


**A new one, yay! lol No X-mas theme...I think...we'll see lol**

**Itsumo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Shikamaru's room**

"Sabotage...muaha." Ino muttered evilly as she looked under Shikamaru's bed. A book was tucked under the mattress of the bed, peeking out so that Ino could see it. She grabbed it and dashed out the door laughing. Shikamaru came home later to write in the book and found it missing.

"MOM!!" Shikamaru yelled as Shikamaru's mom looked at him curiously.

"What's got you all worked up?" She asked.

"Who was here?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" His mom replied.

"Who was here while I was gone. It's important." Shikamaru said as his mom thought.

"Well, Chouji-kun stopped by and then Kiba-kun did. Naruto-kun wanted to see if you wanted some Ramen-I swear, I'm so jealous of that boy he can eat and eat and never gain a pound- then Sakura-chan and Lee-kun came over, and then Ino-chan." His mom answered as Shikamaru wrote the names on a paper in order. He left the house and started to hunt down Chouji.

**Chouji**

"Chouji-kun, were you in my room today?" Shikamaru asked his friend as they sat at the table in a restaurant.

"Yeah, why?" Chouji asked.

"I'm missing something. Did you take anything out of my room?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. What are you missing?" Chouji asked.

"Nothing, nevermind." Shikamaru replied crossing Chouji's name off the list.

_Kiba_

_Naruto_

_Sakura_

_Lee_

_Ino_

"Kiba-kun's next." Shikamaru muttered, "Damn this is troublesome. Bye Chouji." Shikamaru added as he left the restaurant at an easy pace and wondered where Kiba might be.

**Kiba & Akamaru**

"Kiba-kun!" Shikamaru yelled as Kiba threw a ball for Akamaru to chase int he forest.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun, I was looking for you earlier." Kiba said.

"I know, were you in my room today?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh? Ya, why?" Kiba asked back.

"Did you take anything, anything at all?" Shikamaru replied.

"No...why, you want help looking for something?" Kiba answered.

"No, why were you looking for me?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something but it's a little lat now, and it looks like you're a bit busy now." Kiba said as Shikmaru nodded and crossed Kiba's name off of the list.

_Naruto_

_Sakura_

_Lee_

_Ino_

"Naruto-kun's next. Do you know where Naruto-kun is?" Shikamaru said.

"Did you try Ichiraku's?" Kiba replied.

"Right...should've seen that one coming. This day is purely troublesome." Shikamaru growled as he walked back to the village.

**Naruto**

"Naruto-kun, were you in my room today?" Shikamaru asked as Ayame asked if we wanted any Ramen. He said yes due to the loud grumbling of his stomach after running around Konoha for half the day without any food.

"Mes." Naruto replied, a noodle hanging from his overstuffed mouth and then slurped inside.

"Did you take anything?" Shikamaru asks.

"Mo, Ms. Mara-sama mave me mamen mough." Naruto said as Shikamaru's face blanked. He may be a genius but even 'Ramen-talk' as everyone had dubbed it, was impossible for Shikamaru to comprehend.

"What?" Shikamaru answers as Naruto gulps down the ramen.

"I said: No, Ms. Nara-sama made me Ramen though. Your mom's nice." Naruto added as Shikamaru laughed.

"Right." He said as he ate his own ramen. He crossed Naruto's name off of the list and looked it over before paying.

_Sakura_

_Lee_

_Ino_

"Sakura-chan, Hey Naruto-kun, know where Sakura-chan is?" Shikamaru asked.

**Sakura**

"Is Sakura-chan here?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade turned around from her desk.

"Why, whats up?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm trying to find something and I think Sakura-chan may have it." Shikamaru said.

"What, is it your heart? Your undivided love? Because you know she's with Lee-kun right?" Tsunade suddenly yelled.

'_How Troublesome this woman is._' Shikamaru said to himself, "It's none of the above Tsunade-sama, I lost something today that I'm looking for. Is she here or not?"

"Is who here?" Shizune asked as she and Sakura came in carrying boxes of senbon. Sakura looked over the boxes and smiled. Although Shikamaru couldn't see the smile seeing as she had to crane her head over the boxes in her arms as it was just to see.

"Sakura-chan, I was looking for you." Shikamaru said as Sakura nodded and Shizune dumped the boxes into Shikamaru's arms.

"While you're talking, you can help, follow Sakura-chan." Shizune said.

"Yes Shizune-san." Shikamaru muttered as he left following Sakura.

"Take them to room 158 Sakura-chan!" Tsunade called out.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura replied from the hall, "What did you want to talk about Shikamaru-kun?" Sakura asked the boy beside her.

"Were you in my room today?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, Lee-kun and I went in your room to see if you were there when your mother told us she didn't know where you were and to check your room." Sakura replied as they set the boxes down.

"Did you take anything?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Do you know if Lee-kun took anything?"

"No, Sorry Shika-kun. You'll have to ask him, I left the house before him and then we went out." Sakura replied.

"Alright. Thanks anyways." Shikamaru said.

"No problem, thanks for helping out Shika-kun." Sakura said waving at the crates.

"Do you by any chance know where Lee-kun is?" Shikamaru asked before leaving.

"No, sorry." Sakura answered.

"Alright..." Shikamaru said as he left and crossed Sakura's name from the list.

_Lee_

_Ino_

"How damned troublesome." He muttered.

**Lee**

Finding Lee was not as easy as it had been to find the others. He resorted to Neji. Neji...he didn't know. So Shikamaru found TenTen in the market. She also...did not know. So Shikamaru went on to find Gai and thus, found Lee.

"LEE-KUN!" Shikamaru yelled over the hits of the practice dummy.

"998." Rock Lee counted as Shikamaru sweatdropped, "999." Shikamaru sat down. "1000. Yes my friend, what do you wish to know?" Lee asked as Gai waved at Shikamaru who nodded his head.

"Were you in my room today?" Shikamaru asked the stupid repeated question.

"Yes." Lee nodded, "Sakura-chan and I were looking for you."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. Anyways, did you take anything?" Shikamaru asked officially getting annoyed at all the dead ends. That book was very precious and he absolutely NEEDED it.

"No, why did you lose something?" Lee asked as Shikamaru fought to hold back a scream and crossed Lee's name off the list.

"Ino-chan." Shikamaru suddenly growled.

"What?" Lee asked

"Do you know where Ino-chan is?" Shikamaru asked.

"I saw her heading to an area around the statues of the Past Hokages." Gai said.

"Thank you Gai-Sensei." Shikamaru said bowing in respect as he dashed off at an unbelievable speed.

"I did not even realize that Shikamaru-kun COULD run." Lee said.

_Ino_

**Ino**

"INO-CHAN! GIVE IT BACK!!" Shikamaru shouted as Ino giggled. She was reading an entry in his journal as he ran over.

'_January 1, 2006:_

_I'll tell her. That's my new years resolution. To tell her my love.I'll do it to dammit. Man, why does love have to be so fuckin complicated._

_Nara, Shikamaru'_

"Ohhh, Shika, who's your crush huh?" Ino asked teasingly as Shikamaru blushed. He tried to grab the book from Ino but she flipped a few pages to one from when they had gotten back from a mission they had all gone on.

'_August 15th, 2006:_

_She almost died. That stupid ass genin almost died. And our stupid sensei didn't notice till it was too late. Why do I do that? Why do I call her such evil names. I'm distant to her, but I'm closest to her. How can I be so cold and feel so warm around her? Why? In the mission today, we had to protect two prodigy kids. I don't care who they are right now. Ino almost died. And if she had...I'd never be able to-_'

"Hey! I was reading that!" Ino yelped having stopped to read the medium sized entry.

"I know." Shikamaru growled until Ino grabbed it back and found her spot, throwing several kicks at Shikamaru as he tried to get the book back

'_tell her I love her. I'd never do it...never be able to keep my resolution. If she reads this, I'll die. Guess I better watch where I hide this then. If she pulls one more stunt like that though I swear-I'm gonna kill her. Or at least hit her._

_Nara, Shikamaru_'

"Sh..Shi...Shikamaru..." Ino tried to say it as Shikamaru grabbed the book away and began to walk away.

"Just forget it Ino, I know you don't feel the same." Shikamaru said softly as Ino looked at the ground and let him walk away.

**Nara Household**

Shikamaru held the book and thought about burning it. But his fatehr had given it to him, telling him to record his days as a ninja to remember his stories in his old age. So he didn't dispose of it he dropped it carelessly on the ground and put his head in his pillow ready to cry. A light extra weight on Shikamaru's bed made him painfully aware of another seeing him in this state. He felt the person get up and plop back down picking up the book, smoothing it's pages. Closing it.

"Shikamaru...I was only trying to have some fun. And...and in the process. I think I destroyed you. I um..I..I didn't realize Shika, that you cared about me. I...I wouldn't have been so reckless on those missions. And...well..Shika...I know...well...you said you think that I don't feel the same...but...in a way...I think...I think I feel more for you." Ino's voice fluttered to Shikamaru's ears as his eyes widened in the pillow, "Shika? Shika, please say something." Ino heaved a small sigh as she sat up, "I understand if you hate me now. I'm just sorry my prank turned into something far worse." Ino said as the book made a soft plop. Shikamaru grabbed the book as the door closed and wrote something in it before leaivng it open on the desk and then running towards the flower shop to talk to Ino. Face to face...instead of face to butt like in his room...

The newest entry sat on the desk, highlighted by the rays of light that passed through the window.

'_December 31st, 2006:_

_It took the whole year, but she found out, and I upset her by getting mad at her. Ino took my diary today and I played detective trying to find it. She read the entry on August 15th, and January 1st. Off to make amends and stuff. Women are Troublesome. But this one...This one I don't mind so much. In fact...I think it 's nice to have a challenge. Because I know I love her. I just hope she'll let me take her out next year.Well, at least I kept my 12 year keeping resolutions track going._

_Nara, Shikamaru_'

**8 years later**

'_October 31st, 2014:_

_My child was born today. We named her December. We'll always remember that month. The month I made her my own. The month I told Ino my love. The month she became my girlfriend and 7 years later married me on that month. Now...the woman is a check off the list. And the first born a daughter is checked off the list. Can I get a son soon? Even if Ino isn't simple, I think I trust my 'dream' in her hands more than anyone elses. And hey, I get my 2014 resolution too._

_Nara, Shikamaru_'

The pages of his journal flipped back in the breeze to a silly little entry entitled January 1st 2014 with a simple 'Have a baby' under the heading. The curtains flew in the breeze in the late sun as Shikamaru shut the diary and left to visit his family in the hospital.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N:**

**Itsumo: Yea...it started out funny and then romantic so IDK if it was all to good but w/e make up your own minds lol. **

**Thanx for reading.**

**TTYL,**

**Ai-Itsumo**


End file.
